


A moment to breathe

by BurningFeathers



Category: Haikyuu!!, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Fantasy, Mentions of Sakusa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningFeathers/pseuds/BurningFeathers
Summary: Team Inarizaki spend their time in the cafeteria bantering and causing trouble.
Kudos: 7





	A moment to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Something to note is that the people in this fic have animal traits like ears and tails i.e. Sakusa having the ears and tail of a weasel and so on.

Rhodes Island had a colourful palette of individuals on board, their backgrounds ranging from mercenaries to nobilities and back to people to had nowhere else to go. That scene was most evident when everyone gathered in the cafeteria for lunch or dinner. The many voices filled the large hall and people seemed ever so lively to be able to meet up with their friends and teammates. Casual banter here and there was present, two or three people of the combat staff knocking heads together and playfully fighting.  
Atsumu’s and Osamu’s table was one of the tables where it happened more often than not. Between stuffed cheeks and barking the group often laughed whilst discussing previous missions and news from all around the world.

“Couldja not push me in the front lines like that the next time? Got into trouble at the medical ward for getting hurt like that!”

Atsumu took a bite of his meal and glared at Akagi who returned the gesture with a Cheshire grin, showing that he wasn’t exactly sorry for the ‘incident’. That day Sakusa’s nagging could be heard everywhere and Atsumu was still sulking the next day. Once the lecture started there was no stopping it and, unfortunately, there wasn’t anyone in the medical ward who had control over the weasel.  
“C’mon! Everything ended up just fine and Sakusa-san is a very competent healer. We should be grateful for havin’ him onboard!”

Akagi nodded as he spoke, recalling the few times he was treated. Despite the… sometimes questionable personality and threats, he was dedicated to his work and did everything with utmost precision and care. The others at the table quieted down and muttered an agreement with Atsumu whining in response. To tell the truth, he couldn’t deny the level of skill that the weasel had and even was a little jealous of him but that was beside the point.  
“’Samu, what do ya think-”

Head turned to his brother, he tried to get at least one to agree with him – or even show some sympathy. But, much to his dismay, Osamu was stone-faced as always and focused on finishing his meal before it got cold. The fox tail swayed back and forth in visible delight as if the whole argument flew right past him. Atsumu’s ears flattened but before he could raise his voice and start a fight something crept up on the group’s table and everyone felt an icy cold shiver run down their spine.

“You’ve been awfully loud lately, Atsumu. Other people are trying to eat, y’know,” Kita said. He adjusted the sheath of his sword, glanced over the dining table then dismissed himself to retrieve his own food. It felt like the whole cafeteria fell silent upon the guard’s arrival – everyone mutually agreeing that angering Kita was worse than angering Sakusa.  
After a few moments, the quiet chatter picked up again and Atsumu sank into his seat, arms crossed over his chest whilst huffing in distaste. Things really weren’t going smoothly as of late, neither on his missions nor in his free time.  
“Wow, never thought to see ‘im mingle with people like this.”

Omimi commented after setting down his juice pack, sharp eyes following Kita as he wandered around and greeted people here and there, engaging in conversations with a kind smile resting on his face.  
“It’s not that rare for him to be social. True, he’d rather spend time by himself but he doesn’t shy away from people either. He’s a good leader, gives his teammates a backbone and the endurance when things get tough.”

Aran leaned onto his hand and thought out loud. Kita was no knight in shining armour with long, sentimental speeches, just a simple man who followed his goals and fought for the safety of people.  
Of course, with such a high position rumours of all kind were sure to follow; some say that he took on an army of thousand people all by himself, that he fought day and night without rest and along those lines. When asked if those rumours were true Kita would often wave a hand and smile, vaguely replying to the question without confirming whether or not it really happened.  
One thing was for sure, however, and it was his skill in swordsmanship. The way he cut through enemies was inspiring and breath-taking yet Kita said that he was just at an ordinary level, that he only looks this fancy because of his way of doing things thoroughly and properly.


End file.
